


Ineffable

by beginningwithA



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningwithA/pseuds/beginningwithA
Summary: It wasn't that he was lonely. He'd wandered this earth for aeons, never really seeking any one thing or another. People and places passed beneath him, small and silent as time swept away their lives and legacies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vargs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargs/gifts).



> For immuration, from your Secret Saito ♥ I really hope you like it, happy holidays!

Saito had a secret.

It wasn't that he was lonely. He'd wandered this earth for aeons, never really seeking any one thing or another. People and places passed beneath him, small and silent as time swept away their lives and legacies.

He wasn't alone. Over the waves of years, he'd found others of his kind, with powers of similar size and varying shapes. He'd travelled with some and walked wide continents to avoid a few. One he glimpsed from a distance, flashes of anger and chaos striking the sky, alluring... but more prudent to avoid. You could never call it friendship, that word couldn't encompass the years and the space buried in such a partnership. But there were those that he considered allies, those who brought a new kind of wonder to his weary view of the world. He'd see their work in the impossible spires of mountains and hills, the twisting paradox of rivers rising out of the ground only to sink themselves into the sea, the suspicious paisley pattern that all too frequently formed in the clouds.

Arthur had always been tempestuous, storms of rain and snow swirling over the earth, focused and unforgiving. Eames was mischievous and bright, but no softer in his trickery and artifice. Their influence was evident as Ariadne built her landscapes into wilder, fresher terrains, creating whole new schools of geology. Saito showed his pride by inviting people to follow hidden paths into her world, to savour her design.

It wasn't that he was lonely. He'd watched lifetimes pass in the heavy blink of an eye and never thought to wish for anything. He enjoyed the unpredictable companionship of his sometimes family and didn't begrudge them their reckless triumphs. But maybe he would like something. Something different, something new. Something to keep.

You don't measure seasons when time runs at such great scales, but he remembers it was snowing when he came to the beach. Day and night are like water and air to an immortal, ever present and wholly inconsequential, but he remembers moonlight sparkling on the sea as the water rushed in, claiming the sand. Flashes of anger and chaos brought him down from the clouds, too tempting with no distractions and nothing to lose.

Saito remembers everything from his endless existence, but he would give it all up to hold onto the shock of those eyes, deep and haunted, but with a spark of life that he only now realised he'd been missing. The eyes shone in the darkness and called out in the quiet and Saito stepped forward through the sand and the snow to meet their gaze. This had never been part of his plan, but if the suspicious patterns in the falling snow were any indication, and the way the beach now seemed to twist infinitely in on itself surrounded by improbable towering waves, it was part of someone's design.


End file.
